A Fox In The Labyrinth
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Sarah never wanted to give her baby brother away, let alone to the Goblin King, Jerath, himself, now she has to try and rescue Toby from the king and solve the Labyrinth, yet she has a slight helping hand from a few friends she made in the Labyrinth, but now she also gains advise/riddles from a mysterious fox that can take a human form called Naruto. Up For Adoption.


**I decided to do a nostalgia crossover, after watching Labyrinth, after all, it's been a long while since I've seen the movie, only it's gonna have a slight twist to it.**

**A Fox In The Labyrinth**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Labyrinth entrance**

The young girl known as Sarah couldn't believe her luck, she has somehow found herself in the mystical world called Labyrinth, but she couldn't believe the price for such a trip, by speaking a poem and doing what it said in her book, she unwittingly gave her baby brother away to the Goblin King Jareth, now because of her thoughtlessness she has to try and recover Toby from the King of Labyrinth, but at the moment she has a slight problem.

"Okay, I'm suppose to solve the Labyrinth, but how do I get in, where's the entrance!?"

That is until she met a certain goblin called Hoggle, who was going around spraying fairies, that is until a voice got their attention, but also made Hoggle stiffen.

"Now, now Hoggle, I warned you about spraying fairies, all they do is look after nature and you're going around trying to slow them down."

Both looked up seeing a strange sight, though it made Hoggle shake in fear.

Laying on the wall was a red fox, with some fairies flying around or laying on his fur, Hoggle began to nervously answer, "W-W-Well, y-y-yes, I know that, but you see King Jareth assigned me to do this and- ENOUGH!" The goblin suddenly getting interrupted by the fox.

"You know full well that Jareth and I have an accord, he leaves the fairies and nature of this place alone and I don't get involved in his silly little game."

Hoggle flinched at the tone the fox was talking in, knowing that the goblin king and the fox did have such a deal, though the human of the group began speaking, causing Hoggle to stutter in trying to stop her.

"Since he did go back on his word, does that mean you'll help me in completing the Labyrinth!"

The fox's eyes drifted towards the human, showing her such wisdom and intellect that she couldn't even connect to, the fox closes his eyes for a few seconds, thinking of an answer for her.

"No, I won't help you, since it is also your own fault for giving your little brother away in the first place," Sarah looks down in sadness at such an answer, "But..." She looks back up to the fox, "Seeing as Jareth went back on his word, I'll only offer advise that may or may not be helpful since the Labyrinth isn't just for you to solve, but for you to solve a question for yourself."

Sarah became confused at such a strange puzzle, "What do you mean by that!?"

The fox gave a slight smirk, the fairies who were asleep on him were woken up by their sisters, telling them to move out the way since he has "that" look on his face.

Slowly standing up, the fox shakes his body to wake himself up some more, once finished he leaps off the wall, surprising Sarah, but as he was falling his form shifted from a fox into a tall man with spiky long-blond ponytail hair (Jiraiya style), with blue eyes and slit-pupils, he also had whisker-marks on his cheeks, but the thing that also gave away that he still wasn't human was the fox ears on the top of his head along with a long fox tail moving behind him.

He was also wearing a strange red outfit. (A.N. Look up on google "naruto tempest" and you'll have an idea of what he's wearing, minus the sword, though I hope Starlightdevil doesn't mind me using it for reference.)

Once he was finished, he turns around and looks at the two, "That, my dear, is for you to figure out yourself, after all, I did say I'll only give advise, whether or not you can solve them is up to you."

Before Sarah could ask anything else, Hoggle grabbed her sleeve and tugged on it to get her attention, "I-It's no use girl, when it comes to getting a straight answer from him is impossible, he is completely unpredictable, like trying to look left and right at the same time."

At the end of Hoggle's answer, the blond's smirk widened, as though remembering something funny from what Hoggle just said.

Figuring that was pretty much all she was getting, Sarah looks towards the man, with some of the fairies flying around him and perching on his shoulders and head, though she was upset at one of them biting her, "Alright, I guess I'll get my answer in the Labyrinth, but tell me, who are you?"

Here the blond smiled, "Why, my name is Naruto my dear, as for who I'm am, well, think of me as the one who gives advise when needed, as well as the protector of nature here in the Labyrinth."

Sarah became even more confused, though the now named Naruto continued, "To put it another way, think of this whole thing as a chess game, while Jerath is the Black King, I am the White King, but sometimes, we switch sides, or one of us doesn't play at all, or stop the game half-way through and start again or turn the whole game upside down, for you, it would be a very confusing game, but for me and Jerath, well, it's all a game of chance and strategy, but Jerath can be just as unpredictable as myself."

Trying to understand what Naruto was saying made Sarah very confused and gain a slight headache.

Before anything else, Naruto turns to Hoggle, "Hoggle! since it was your spray that was hurting the fairies, it'll be your job to let Sarah into the Labyrinth, since I'm sure Jareth will allow it as payment for you hand in it, while I give advise to Sarah here from time to time when needed, which will be his payment for ordering you to do such a thing!"

Hoggle was about to complain, but the look in Naruto's eyes silenced him, "V-Very well, I'll let her into the labyrinth, but I do so under protest!"

Naruto just smiles and watches them leave his sight, with a familiar voice speaking behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do this my old friend, helping that girl since she so readily gave her brother away."

Turning around, the fairies quickly flew away, Naruto saw the goblin king himself, leaning against a tree, all Naruto did was give a slight huff.

"Which is why I'll only give advise to her, after all, it was her own choice to speak the poem and hold her brother out towards you, but, then again, you did order Hoggle to spray the fairies, and you know our deal when it comes to harming those that help nature, I end up getting involved in it."

Jareth just nods his head, "Oh very well, you may help her with your advises, but only when it's needed, that was our deal."

Naruto just answered back with a smile, "Now Jerath, you and I both know that you got me involved so it doesn't make things too boring for you, but my advises are also for her to learn from her mistakes, that's all, besides, you and I also know the unfortunate truth about the Labyrinth."

Naruto vanishes in the wind.

"_That children can't stay children forever._"

Jerath knew his old friend/enemy was right, children have to grow up and stop living in a fantasy world and learn responsibilities, but it doesn't mean that they have to stop having fun from time to time as well.

"You may be right Naruto, but everyone needs to have fun in life as well, so let the games begin!"

With that Jerath transformed into his owl form and flew towards his castle, getting ready for his and Naruto's little game of strategy.

**The End.**

**There you have it, my idea of Naruto being apart of the Labyrinth world as nature's protector, as for how he ended up there, I was thinking that Jerath went to him when he was a young child and took him from Konoha to raise Naruto himself, but after so many years in the Labyrinth Naruto ends up merging with Kyuubi and his chakra changes into magic, allowing Naruto to be just as powerful as Jerath.**

**This story doesn't have any pairings, so don't ask for a Naruto/Sarah pairing, it's mostly just for fun and nostalgia.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Labyrinth.**


End file.
